<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Puns by Kyedian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170915">Lucky Puns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian'>Kyedian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, fairgameweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Clover decide to have a little fun with their flirting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clover sprinted through the halls of Atlas academy, swinging into different rooms in search of his boyfriend. Today was Valentine’s Day, he woke up Qrow with breakfast in bed and cuddles and the two went back to sleep. He woke up just a bit ago and Qrow was gone so he wanted to find him so he could shower him in love. He had a whole plan and the falling back asleep was not part of it and then Qrow disappearing wasn’t apart of it either but he knew there was a reason and it was worrying him. </span>
</p>
<p>Qrow exhaled sharply as he spun the staff. Today had started off well for him but his mental state wasn’t in the best place and he just needed to get some things out. It was most likely something to do with the backbreaking stress of a decision he needed to make soon. He took a deep breath in before round house kicking the training dummy, he used the staff to keep himself in the air longer. He landed smoothly and now used the staff to attack. Minutes passed before he paused to catch his breath. His thoughts raced, mostly about his decision. He was leaning towards accepting the position of headmaster but then again it was a lot of stress he could avoid. There was also the fact that Clover was accepting the position of General so there was no moving to Patch and settling down like the two discussed as a possibility but he couldn’t blame Clover for that, he wasn’t upset about that anyways. He knew Clover would be happy as General so he told him that he should accept it so he did. Qrow was just planning on being a teacher, which he could still teach but headmaster was a very big thing. He sighed, he should’ve consulted Clover about this. </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover took a moment to breathe, leaning on the wall. “General Ebi?” a teacher says, poking their head through the doorway.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asks looking at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he was in the gym doing some early afternoon training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Clover takes no time to push off the wall and head for the gym. He slowed to a walk and caught his breath as he pushed open the gym doors. He paused at the sight of Qrow. He was in red sweatpants, his hands, wrists, feet, and ankles were wrapped. His teal wristband sat on his right wrist as always. The large tattoo of black wings located on his back was open to the world to see, it was almost in perfect condition other then the scars here and there. His whole torso was covered in scars. Clover loved his haircut and the piercings he recently got, an undercut and keeping the remaining bit slicked back except a couple strands in front being too short and then red studs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow didn’t realize he was being watched as he did a few small tricks with the staff, a small smile on his lips as he did them successfully. He spun the staff with both hands before tossing it in the air and watching it spin before catching it in one hand and spinning it again. He spun it around himself, his smile growing a bit as he continued to mess with the staff. The whole of his concentration and focus was on the red staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qrow!” Clover shouts from the entrance. It broke Qrow’s concentration and he hit himself on the head with the staff. He winced a bit as he brought a hand to his head, the staff clattered loudly as it hit the floor. Clover laughed as he got a glare that had no real intention or harm behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>“What do you need that is oh so urgent, Charms?” Qrow asks spinning on his heel to look at his boyfriend and partner. </p>
<p>“Your semblance may be misfortune, but when I’m around you, I never feel unlucky,” Clover delivers smoothly with a wink and a smirk following. Qrow’s already red face, flares to an even deeper red. He chuckles and smiles fondly as he puts a hand on his hip. </p>
<p>“Bad luck’s my charm, but with you I’ve finally got a bit of luck on my side,” Qrow fires back with a wink, his face still a deep shade of red. Clover’s smile brightens as a heavy blush forms on his own face, it took everything in him to not melt as he didn’t do too well with being flirted with by Qrow. He never did and never would, being flirted back with by Qrow was a thing he loved but couldn’t handle all too well. </p>
<p>“You’re lucky you’re caught in my charm.” Qrow chuckled at that one, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. This was something he needed right now, a distraction, and this was the best kind of distraction.</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reel</span>
  </em>
  <span> catch, King.” Clover laughs, he did not take Qrow for a pun person, after all he was often hit upside the head or given a odd look when he made puns. </span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span>“A pun? Really?” Clover laughs, a bright smile on his flushed face as his turquoise eyes meet with crimson. </p>
<p>“Hey, I saw the chance and I had to take it,” Qrow replies a smile on his face as he meets Clover half way, they grab hold of each other as they both laugh, pressing their foreheads together. As their laughter subsides, they caught each others eyes and small fond smiles took over their large grins. They both tilted their heads and pressed their lips together. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, my lovely corvid,” Clover whispers as they pull apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you to the moon and back, my lovely kingfisher,” Qrow whispers in reply as he nuzzles their noses together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed day 1 of my Fair Game Week projects. This one I actually ended up completely rewriting yesterday but this version is much better then the original, trust me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!</p>
<p>~ Kye 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>